Everything I Love Is Here
by Queen Prime
Summary: Las pesadillas, son recuerdos que nos atormentan día a día sin dejarnos descansar en paz, aunque las superemos siempre encuentran la forma de regresar a nuestras memorias. La solución, es dejar el pasado y seguir hacia el futuro, tal como Optimus lo esta haiendo al lado de su nueva familia en Cybertron. PRIMER ONE-SHOT


_**HOLA! Bueno, van a disculpar que vuelba a subir esta one-shot, tuve algunos problemas con mi compu y ocasiono que mis publicaciones sean eliminados, que burrera X( van a disculpar las molestias, no fue mi intención, aunque esto me ayudo a corregir ciertos errores que note y que eran espantosos jiji**_

_**Algunos de ustedes mis amigos ya lo han leido asi que no importa si ya no lo quieren leer jej, gracias... Comencemos**_

_**NOTA: El unico personaje qeu feu inventado mio fue Scornus, para aclararles**_

_**Everything I Love Is Here.**_

_**One-Shot**_

_El humo y las cenizas se elevaron hasta el cielo cubriéndolo de una capa de oscuridad pura. La base Autobot Omega Uno poco a poco fue reducida en un montón de escombros y cenizas que volaban por el aire. Los ópticos azul zafiro del líder Autobot se mantenían intactos ante la terrible escena que se presentaba ante él._

_El mecanismo de anchos hombros estaba de pie en la cima de una enorme pila de estructuras destrozadas y metal fundido por el fuego que lo rodeaba. Su mirada se vino hacia debajo de la colina donde pudo observar a cada miembro del equipo Prime derribado sin vida en el suelo. Luego volvió su observación hacia la derecha de sus difuntos compañeros y pudo ver a todos sus amigos humanos que habían muerto a manos del enemigo, su sangre cubría gran parte del terreno circundante y se deslizaba entre las rocas y escombros que estaban debajo de ellos. Sus ópticos se ampliaron como platos, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez en que esto no estaba sucediendo realmente._

_De la nada, se oyó una profunda risa malvada. Optimus sabía a quién pertenecía: Megatron. El antiguo mech a quien consideraba como un hermano, hasta que su sed de poder lo alejo de eso._

_Se dio la vuelta lentamente, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con el líder de los Decepticons y su compañera: Airachnid. Ambos estaban de pie a unos centímetros de los escombros, pero a la vista del Prime el mech gris cargaba en sus brazos a un sparkling y no era cualquier espumoso, era su hijo menor: Orion._

_Rápidamente observo a su alrededor en busca del resto de su familia, negándose a ser testigo de cualquier ataque o perdida que le hicieran a sus seres queridos. Con el próximo que se encontró fue con su hijo mayor, quien sería el próximo Prime de su legado: Scornus. Él estaba inconsciente a la vista de su padre, unas manchas de energon puro se deslizaba entre sus brazos hasta sus servos para ir cayendo de gota en gota hasta el piso, a él, lo tenía cargado uno de los soldados del señor de la guerra que se mantenía a una distancia atrás de él y su subordinada… Entonces vio a su spark-mate de rodillas delante del gran mech gris con la mirada baja hacia el piso, entre sus brazos se podía ver a un niño abrazado a ella fuertemente, Prime al aclarar la vista la reconoció:_

"_Akiba" Su única hija la cual habia venido a la vida en una exploración que resultó ser un ataque Decepticon._

_A cierta observación de parte del enorme mech, Arcee se veía golpeada, ciertas partes de su armadura tenían abolladuras y rasguños que señalaron violencia pura de parte de Airachnid. La pequeña señalaba el mismo maltrato. Madre eh hija habían sido violadas ante el odio eh ira de Megatron y sus soldaos, sin olvidar el odio de la femme araña hacia la Autobot. La femina azul apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar su mirada hacia sus enemigos, antes de ver al mech gris apuntar su cañón hacia ella mientras que la dama aracnida levanto su mano apuntando a la pequeña._

_La Autobot solo cerró los ojos y acurruco a su hija entre su cuello y pecho para esperar lo peor._

"_Tengo miedo" Le susurro la sparkling a su madre._

"_Todo estará bien, hija"_

_BOOM!_

_Prime solo se quedó ahí parado en estado de shock viendo fallecer a dos de sus seres más amados frente a sus ojos, madre eh hija cayeron juntas, aun abrazadas la una a la otra sobre los escombros de la base, muertas._

_El titán se quedó petrificado con la ira hirviendo en sus venas._

_Megatron y Airachnid miraron satisfechos la acción que habían hecho juntos, ambos se dieron la vuelta de regreso a Darkmount lo que era ahora su imperio, la decepticon iba delante de su líder, con el soldado que tenía a Scornus manteniéndose a su lado, mientras que el mech gris coloco al pequeño Orion en su hombro y se marchó._

"_Noooo!" El grito desesperado del mech se perdió entre el humo y las llamas mientras mantenía cerca a su spark-mate junto con su hija en su pecho…_

El enorme mech de armadura roja y azul activo rápidamente sus ópticos para presenciar la masacre en frente de él, su respiración se veía entre cortada lo que hacía que su pecho inhalara y exhalara con dificultad con su miedo de encontrarse con su femme e hija muertas en sus brazos. Esa escena nunca se le olvidara. Pero al darse cuenta, estaba recostado en su cama dentro de sus aposentos que compartía con su compañera de spark, observo todo a su alrededor en busca de alguna señal que indicara que esto era un sueño, pero no lo era, este era la base Autobot en Cybertron, luego de que todo lo relacionado con Unicron se disolviera en el aire. Ahora todos los bots tenían sus propias vidas, algunos junto con sus parejas y otros iniciando un nuevo comienzo como los jóvenes: Bumblebee y Smokescreen.

Optimus se levantó fuera de la cama, colocando sus pies sobre el piso camino hasta la puerta donde activo el código de acceso y salió de la habitación. Al salir y quedarse quieto en medio del pasillo, observo que la puerta en frente tenía la letra "A" grabada en el centro de color rosada la letra y flores plateadas a su alrededor. Con el más mínimo ruido posible, giro la perilla de la puerta y entro en el interior del cuarto de su hija: Akiba Prime.

En el interior todo el cuarto era de color rosa, con flores parecidas a las margaritas de color celeste con el centro rosa, en el fondo al lado derecho de la ventana, habia un escritorio de color plateado, donde habían varios portarretratos de diferentes recuerdos . En uno se trataba de él y Arcee sentados en el suelo con una pequeña sparkling en los brazos de su femme, mientras que en el hombro derecho de Optimus tenía un espumoso de 2 siglos de edad, en el fondo habían varios árboles rodeándolos y detrás una laguna que brillaba por el resplandor de la luz, en el fondo de la foto habia unas pequeñas letras que decía: _Recuerdo del viaje al Amazonas- Brasil, la tierra. Primer cumpleaños de Akiba._

Akiba, su pequeña y única hija femenina (Por ahora) que era el vivo retrato de su madre. Ella tenía ahora dos siglos desde su nacimiento, su armadura era casi igual a la de Arcee, solo que en su pecho, una cinta metálica ataba una esquina de su traje y pasaba detrás de su cuello para conectarse con el otro extremo, en su marco, tenía la misma cresta que su creadora y su imagen viva de ella en todo, su cuerpo era de color violeta con detalles plateados en sus brazos y piernas, sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro como los de su padre y en su espalda tenía pequeñas terminales parecidas a un pétalo de margarita.

Prime, se apartó lejos del escritorio y se acercó a la otra esquina del cuarto pasando media habitación, sus pasos no se escucharon tan graves y fuertes gracias a la enorme alfombra que cubría todo el suelo Al agacharse a la cama donde descansaba su hija, Optimus se arrodillo más cerca del piso colocando un servo sobre el tapete para mantener su equilibrio mientras que con el otro, destapo a la tierna figura que era envuelta en toda la manta, dejando al descubierto a su pequeña Akiba, ella estaba durmiendo profundamente en una posición fetal, con un pequeño muñeco de trapo parecido a un predacon color blanco y rosa entre sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente sobre su pecho junto con una sonrisa en sus labios. El líder Autobot coloco un servo sobre su mejilla y con dos de sus gruesos dedos acaricio la mejilla de la sparkling con suavidad.

Al parecer, la acción que el enorme mech le hacía a su hija causo que la pequeña abriera sus ópticos lentamente y soltara fuera de sus manos al muñeco con el que dormía, solo para revelar que su padre se encontraba con ella.

"Papi…" Gimió ella, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y caer en el sueño de nuevo. Optimus soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante ese gesto, Arcee también hacia eso luego de que tenían una bella noche juntos, además del aspecto, también el carácter lo habia heredado de su creadora.

"Descansa mi pequeña" Le susurro él, al colocar el juguete de nuevo en sus brazos y levantarse para salir de la habitación.

Nuevamente, el líder Autobot se encontró en el pasillo de su nuevo hogar, todo estaba vacío y no habia ningún sonido, caminando más adelante lejos del cuarto de Akiba y el suyo, Optimus se encontró con la siguiente compuerta antes de la de su pequeña. En esta, tenía a letra "S" en el centro de color rojo carnesí con varias insignias Autobot en toda la puerta de color azul y negro, y en una esquina habia la insignia Decepticon tachada con un lidera roja sobre ella.

"Scornus..." Se susurró así mismo con una sonrisa el Prime. Abriendo la puerta lentamente, el enorme titán ingreso en el interior de su heredero del título: Scornus Prime.

El cuarto no era diferente al de su hija, pero a diferencia, este era de color azul brillante como el de Arcee y en las paredes había posters en todos lados de la habitación, y solo se trataban de los Autobots y los trece Primes más conocidos que existieron en la guerra, en el centro justo arriba de su escritorio, estaba el de él, justo al lado del de su madre, su cama se mantenía al lado de la ventana y su estante al lado de la puerta de entrada. El mech soltó una tierna sonrisa de sus labios, desde que Scornus habia nacido siempre admiro a sus padres y a sus tíos que eran sus antiguos compañeros en la tiranía, acercándose al escritorio de su hijo, como en el de Akiba, habían unos tres o cuatro portarretratos de ellos y sus hermanos, aunque aparte de ello, sobre la mesa habían unas escrituras que el habia hecho.

El líder Autobot miro atentamente las fotos en silencio, recordándole el día en que su primer hijo vino a la vida. En una foto que estaba horizontal, se podía ver a Arcee recostada sobre una litera médica con varias mantas en sus piernas, con un bulto de sabanas en sus brazos, no se podía ver muy bien lo que cargaba pero él sabía que era su pequeño, la femina azul tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, pero aun así se podia ver una sonrisa y una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla, lo que la definía en que estaba muy feliz y fue extraño pero según ella, dijo que Ratchet habia tomado esa foto. Prime recordaba ese día, como fue la primera vez que su esposa iba a dar a luz a su hijo, no sabría que dolería tanto y más dar a luz sin su compañero fue más difícil de lo que pensaba.

La sonrisa que el mech azul y rojo desapareció lentamente al recordar ese día. Él no estuvo presente para el nacimiento de su hijo por la confrontación final que tuvo con Megatron en la nave Decepticon, la batalla que decidía el destino de Cybertron. Su servo que antes estaba en el suelo sosteniéndolo ahora se convirtió en un puño de tristeza e ira, si no hubiera ido a esa lucha, hubiera presenciado el nacimiento de su primer hijo, si él hubiera estado allí hubiera ayudado a Arcee a tener la valentia que cualquier pareja le dedicara a su portadora, ya que fue difícil hacer eso sola, él hubiera sido el que hubiera tomado esa foto y presenciar el momento.

Su mirada se apartó de esa fotografía y miro a un lado para evitar el contacto, al hacerlo la siguiente foto hizo que el instinto de Optimus se calmara lentamente hasta que volvió a su estado normal, tranquilo y sereno. En esta foto se trataba de él, sosteniendo al pequeño Scornus en sus brazos mientras le daba de beber una botella con energon en bajo grado, a la vista del fondo, esa era la Némesis de los Decepticons, después de que la tomaron. Arcee también se presentaba en el recuerdo, ella además de haber tomado la fotografía puso una pequeña nota arriba de la escena de los dos, la cual decía:

_Recuerdo de la primera vez que Optimus alimento a nuestro pequeño Scornus. Padre eh hijo juntos. Mis dos bellos mech de mi vida _

El líder Autobot sonrió ante esa memoria, fue en la mañana siguiente, ya que el nacimiento fue en la madrugada y él habia vuelto en el amanecer, en ese entonces al cargar a su hijo por primera vez, tenía miedo. El legendario Optimus Prime, quien enfrento a toda una armada de Decepticons, a su líder que era el señor del caos: Megatron. Quien sobrevivió y peleo contra cualquier cosa que se puso en su camino desde Cybertron hasta la tierra, tenía miedo de cargar a un simple sparkling, pero tenía razón en tenerlo, Scornus a esa edad era más o menos del tamaño de los humanos y como él era enorme a muchos metros más grande y alto de ellos, tenía miedo en lastimarlo, pero Arcee ya que habia sido su primera vez que dio a luz a un espumoso, tenía que recargar por bastante tiempo para recuperar energía, así que como él era el padre, tenía la obligación de cuidarlo mientras su pareja descansaba.

Lo que ahora llamaba más la vista del mech, era un pequeño holo- cubo que estaba al lado de la foto de su hijo y Akiba, quien tenía a Orion en sus brazos. Le llamo mucho la atención al líder Autobot, así que con el dedo pulgar, apretó un boton en la parte frontal lo que causo que el artefacto se encendiera al instante, una pantalla apareció delante de el de color azul, con varios archivos de cada nombre de sus antiguos compañeros: Ratchet, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ultra Magnus y Arcee.

"Arcee…" Susurro el Prime al ver el nombre de su compañera, con su dedo índice apretó el archivo y comenzó una grabación:

_Scornus se puso delante de la cámara y puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio, allí comenzó:_

_"Ahora que me doy cuenta, ser el hermano mayor de esta familia tiene una gran responsabilidad como el título que tiene mi padre. Hoy en la mañana, investigue acerca de los últimos Autobots que fueron reconocidos en la guerra, y los únicos que me faltan para mi colección son los de mis padres: Arcee Everdeen y Optimus Prime. Ellos..." El pequeño mech se apartó a un lado por un momento y coloco dos fotos de Prime y Arcee por separado en frente del cubo, en las cuales, Optimus estaba parado con su peso en el pie derecho mientars que sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y en la otra la femina tenía sus manos en sus caderas._

_Scornus bajo las fotografías y continuo: _

"_Lo que me entere de mi mamá, es que en los comienzos de la guerra ella apenas era una sparkling de solo 4 siglos de edad, como yo. Según en sus registros, fue llevada con los Decepticons junto con su difunta hermana: Airachnid, mi tía. Allí fue entrenada y llevada en secreto a bases Autobots para sacarle información y llevárselas a su líder, en cada una tuvo éxito. Con el tiempo creció y ya no quiso servir al enemigo, así que huyo a un planeta llamado: Tierra. Yo estuve allí, pero cuando era más pequeño, aunque eso no importa. Ella decidió seguir su propio camino y encontrar minas de energon para su supervivencia, los primeros 3 años según su informe fueron buenos y no habían problemas, hasta que conoció a mi padre: Optimus Prime. Fue secuestrada por los Autobots, con el propósito de dar alguna información de la ubicación del enemigo, pero lo único que recibieron fue su relato de su vida, después quise saber más, pero la otra redacción estaba restringida. Lo que escuche acerca de ella en el colegio, fue que luego de eso, dicen que tras que mi papá la miro por primera se enamoró de ella. No quise saber más de eso porque, ¿Cómo le pudo haber gustado una femme? Son horribles!" El joven Prime saco la lengua en señal de repugnancia, pero luego se detuvo. "Bueno aunque si no hubiera sido por ella y mi papá, yo no estaría aquí y tampoco-"_

"_Scornus, es hora de dormir cariño" Se escuchó la voz de Arcee en medio de la grabación. Cuando el sparkling de armadura plateada se dio vuelta, la femme entro en la habitación y empezó a colocar las sabanas a un lado de la cama de su pequeño, para qeu luego él se recostara para recargar._

"_Si mamá ya voy, solo déjame apagar esto" Respondio el sparkling al devolver su mirada a la cámara. Arcee al tener curiosidad de lo que su pequeño le dijo, volteo su mirada hacia el escritorio y vio lo que hacía._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo con este holo- cubo?" Quiso saber ella, al caminar hacia el estante y colocar un servo en el hombro derecho de Scornus._

"_Estoy haciendo un informe sobre tu pasado y de papá, aunque no lo eh terminado"_

"_Bueno, te prometo que tendrás todo el día libre mañana para poder terminar tu informe ¿De acuerdo?"_

"_Si mamá"_

"_Ahora ven aquí mi mech mas lindo!" Declaro la femina azul, antes de alzar a su pequeño entre sus brazos en el aire y cargarlo al estilo nupcial para llevarlo a su cama. Luego de recostarlo suavemente sobre la litera acolchada, su madre se sentó a un lado de él y le dio un beso en la frente._

"_Descansa mi mech" Declaro la femme azul al levantarse de la cama y caminar de nuevo hacia el comedor para poder apagar el holo-cubo que seguía su curso._

"_También tu mamá" Dijo el pequeño antes que la grabación se cortara._

Prime volvió a colocar la maquina en su lugar luego de apagarlo. Se levantó nuevamente hacia arriba y se dio la vuelta para ver y acercarse a la cama de su hijo mayor. El pequeño mech se mantenía quieto y en silencio sobre sus almohadas, estaba del costado derecho de la cama, con sus pequeños brazos se mantenían juntos y rectos al lado de su cuerpo. Optimus miro al sparkling por unos momentos, en su opinión, se parecía mucho a él. Su armadura, su aspecto, el color de sus ojos, casi todo, excepto por el color que era más de color azul como el de Arcee.

El mech de armadura roja y azul soltó una pequeña risa que no pudo aguantarse ya, posiblemente Scornus vino a la vida con más aspecto a él, porque la primera vez que él y Arcee tuvieron interfaz lo cual lo concedió, fue la primera vez que lo hicieron y Optimus fue un poco salvaje con la femme que estaba debajo de él. Jamás habia pensado esto pero, cuando dejo su transfluido en el interior de su compañera, pudo jurar que dejo más de lo necesario ya que después de dos días, la femme apenas podía moverse de un lugar a otro por el dolor. Para la siguiente vez, fue más dulce con ella, no quería que vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo la anterior, pero cuando lo hizo, fue la oportunidad de Arcee en tomar el control y después de eso fue Optimus quien ahora se sentía adolorido.

Prime le dio un beso en la frente de su heredero susurrándole:

"Eres único hijo mío. Descansa" Scornus dio un pequeño gemido al escucharlo, pero nuevamente se durmió. Como lo hizo anteriormente, se alejó de la cama de su hijo y salió de la habitación.

Como antes, el mech rojo y azul camino hacia la última puerta de sus hijos, la cual era de su pequeño sparkling de al menos 2 meses de edad humana: Orion Prime.

Optimus entro en el interior, a diferencia de los demás, aquí habia más juguetes que en los demás cuartos. En el techo había pequeños muñequitos de dragones que estaban atados por una cuerda al techo para que su hijo imaginara que realmente volaban, las paredes eran de color rojo carmesí con dibujos de la insignia Autobot de color plateada por todas partes, el suelo era cubierto por una alfombra redonda en el centro era de color gris con las orillas negras oscuras. El estante de Orion estaba al lado izquierdo de la puerta y del otro lado, habia un cofre de color blanco que en el interior tenia miles de juguetes con los cuales su sparkling podría jugar. La cuna de Orion se encontraba en el fondo, justo debajo de la ventana donde las cortinas de color blancas volaban por el aire gracias a la agradable brisa que se presentaba en toda la renovada ciudad de Iakon.

El titán creía que al abrir la puerta completamente se encontraría con la habitación vacía y sin ninguna señal de vida más que el pequeño durmiendo en su cuna, pero pensó mal. Una vez que abrió la compuerta hasta el final, revelo a su bella compañera paseando de una esquina a otra con su hijo en sus brazos tratando de hacerlo dormir. Prime se quedó inmóvil en la puerta de la entrada, viendo atentamente la acción que hacia su querida esposa y pareja de spark, se veía muy tierna y en cierto punto sexy para él como siempre. Esas terminales que salían de su espalda, un punto caliente que siempre la hacía jadear al tocarlas, esas piernas atrayentes que siempre saben cómo moverse entre sus cuerpos juntos y muy fuertes cuando se trata de ajustar sus caderas con la de ella cuando la reclama una y otra vez con fuerza, esas curvas que siempre le encanta acariciarlas, esa tierna sonrisa que tenía en su rostro al mirar a su pequeño, la cual es la misma sonrisa que pone cuando él le empieza a acariciar sus partes íntimas. Basta! Se dijo así mismo el mecanismo de anchos hombros, no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos aquí, habia un sparkling, el mas menor de su familia.

"Optimus…" La voz de Arcee sonó en sus procesadores lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad, su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con la de su ex subordinada, quien estaba de frente a él, con varias mantas envueltas en su pequeño sparkling. "Ven Optimus, ¿O acaso no quieres darle las buenas noches a Orion?" Dijo en voz baja la femme azul mientras arropaba a su espumoso de un lado a otro, Prime solo dejo aparecer una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, ¿Cómo sería capaz? Caminando en silencio desde su lugar hasta estar detrás de la femme, coloco ambos servos en su hombro y juntos observaron a su lindo Orion durmiendo pacificamente, acurrucado en las mantas que lo cubrían con su cabecita apoyada en el pecho de su madre para escuchar su spark.

Este pequeño, si habia heredado el aspecto de su padre cuando era su antiguo ser en espumoso, fue por eso que lo llamaron Orion. Su armadura era simple como lo era la de Optimus en su anterior yo, sus colores que lo decoraban era un rojo cálido y azul más claro del de su creadora. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que cuando sea lo suficientemente joven, se interesara a seguir las lecturas de sus mentores y maestros, tal como lo hizo: Orion Pax.

"Ojala siga tus pasos cuando tenga tu misma edad" Susurro Arcee al mirarlo directamente y darle una mirada tierna a su esposo, el mech rojo solo la miro a los ojos dándole una sonrisa.

"Tal vez así sea" Él le respondió. Optimus se mantuvo detrás de su femme en silencio, observando cada movimiento que su hijo hacía en sus sueños.

En un momento inesperado, la femina azul se apartó del agarre de su compañero de spark, caminando hacia delante de camino a la pequeña cuna donde el sparkling iba a dormir esta noche. Prime por un segundo dudo en seguirla pero lo hizo, levantándose nuevamente a su tamaño normal, dio un par de pasos adelante pisándole los talones a su pareja. Al llegar, con mucha calma la femme azul se inclinó hacia adelante, y con cuidado fue alejando a su bebé lejos de su pecho y lo coloco suavemente sobre las sabanas de su cama, el pequeño hizo un débil gemido al sentir las mantas frías en vez del calor acogedor de su madre.

"Shhh…." Trato de reconfortarlo la femina, acariciando con su servo la mejilla de Orion, el espumoso a los pocos minutos cerro sus ópticos nuevamente y cayó en la recarga.

"Descansa bien mi pequeño Orion" Se despidió su madre al darle un tierno beso en la frente y apartarse para darle espacio a Optimus ya que era su turno. Él titán al darle una sonrisa a su spark-mate, se inclinó hacia adelante y observo a su hijo descansando entre las mantas que Arcee le habia puesto encima para cubrirlo del frio de la noche, apenas se podía notar su pequeñas antenas que sobresalían de su casco, con su dedo pulgar y dedo índice, lo destapo claramente, dejándolo a la vista de su creador.

"Buenas noches Orion" Le susurro al audio receptor de su sparkling, dándole un delicado beso en la frente y tapándolo nuevamente con las sabanas.

Apartándose para atrás para que su compañera pueda tener una vista fija de su espumoso, Arcee se acercó al mech rojo y se acurruco su cabeza en su pecho donde podía escuchar su spark, Optimus coloco un servo en la cintura de la femme y juntos observaron dormir a su hijo menor.

"Ahora, todo es perfecto, ¿No crees?" Opino la Autobot más pequeña al colocar una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del mecanismo más grande. "No hay más guerra, no perdidas y temor en que nuestros pequeños estén en peligro. Todo es… tal como debería ser, ¿Cierto?"

El líder Autobot se quedó en silencio en ese mismo momento, al parecer la vista de su espumoso lo sacaba de la realidad y se centraba en como seria cuando sus hijos sean jóvenes, posiblemente Orion sigua sus pasos y pueda llegar a descubrir grandes cosas para el avanse de su planeta. Scornus, que aprenderá a ser un buen líder para Cybertron lo que ayudara a que los ciudadanos tengan una vida con seguridad y justicia. A Akiba, que se convertirá en una hermosa femme como lo es su madre, se imaginaba cuando la llevaría al altar en el día de su spark-bond y posiblemente este a su lado cuando sea el día en que dé a su a sus propios hijos, aunque lo dudaba ya que seguramente Arcee va estar allí ya que ella sabe cómo se siente también-

"¿Optimus?"

Prime miro hacia abajo donde su spark-mate se mantenía acurrucada en su pecho, parecía que estaba triste y preocupada pero, ¿Por qué?

"¿Estas bien mi amor?" Pregunto la femme azul dar apartarse de él y mirarlo directamente a los ópticos, en su opinión al hacerle la pregunta de que si todo esto es perfecto posiblemente para él no lo sea, tal vez le faltaba algo en su nueva vida, ¿Pero qué? Cualquier cosa que el necesitara, ella haría lo posible para hacerlo feliz, después de tantos años de guerra y muerte que el habia sufrido, se merecía finalmente tener la paz y una nueva oportunidad de hacer su familia. Optimus solo la miro y le dedico una sonrisa al volverla a apegar a su pecho, colocando su cabeza debajo de su cuello.

"Lo estoy Arcee. Solo estaba pensando" Le susurro él, dándole un beso en su casco.

"¿En qué?" Quiso saber ella.

"En que todo lo que amo, esta aquí"

**Okis, de nuevo: LISTO!**

**Disculpen las molestais jijij, la otra historia: I Dont Care. A esa la volvere a publicar el lunes en la noche los primeros 2 capitulos, espero que comenten y que no se hayan molestado en qeu cambie algunas cosas como: Que en mi anterior publicacion, Akiba era de color rosa y ahora lila, jeje esque si fuera rosa nada que ver y se pareceia a Elita-One -_- y si mezclas rojo yazul hacen purpura decidi que sea asi jijii**


End file.
